


We're Not Alone

by Kabieee



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: They were here together. Kaoru, despite his name calling and the way he tensed up at Kojiro’s flirting, was at peace enough after such an ordeal to fall asleep at his bar with just him around. That enough made Kojiro’s heart soar, made his blood quicken in his veins and a happy, gentle smile break out on his lips.“We’re not alone. Right, Kaoru?”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, background renga - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 307





	We're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first SK8 fic! I love these boys,,,,,, so much TAT 
> 
> This is Re: the after credit's scene from episode nine :> please enjoy!

There was only one thing on Kojiro’s mind as he stared up at the screen in front of them. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear, all method of sensation gone from him besides his sight. As Adam droned on and on about Langa, the camera cutting away from Kaoru’s shuddering body on the dirt of the track, something felt as though it were breaking inside Kojiro’s chest.

His board was beneath his feet in a split second. Despite Shadow’s and Miya’s questions about where he was going, he forced his legs to move quickly. He had to get to Kaoru, and fast. The cameras had shown, all too well, in Kojiro’s eyes, just how badly he was hurt. Kojiro felt anger and irritation bubbling beneath his skin when he didn’t hear any commotion about Kaoru’s condition. Men and women alike noticed him zooming by, but they were more concerned with the ridiculous drabble coming out of Adam’s mouth on their screens.

It felt as though it took a lifetime to get to him. A few bystanders had come to his side, but Kaoru was shooing them away with loud hisses coming from his mouth. Kojiro screeched to a halt when he came in full view, uncaring of the dirt and rocks that flew up on the Samaritans.

“Kao—Cherry,” he grumbled, falling to the ground beside him. Blood had begun to trickle down the side of Kaoru’s face from where his head had hit the dirt, and Kojiro could tell his arm was, at the very least, sprained. Cherry’s golden eyes wouldn’t meet his own when he realized who had come to his side.

“It’s nothing,” Kaoru mumbled, attempting to sit up. Kojiro growled in disapproval and firmly yet gently held him down on the track.

“You need to stop,” Kojiro replied, “I can’t call you an ambulance, not here. We need to get you to a hospital.”

Kaoru attempted once more to sit up, a pitiful, strained whimper coming out of him when he moved his arm. He glared at the bystanders who had initially helped him, eyes shooting nervously to Kojiro.

“Q-quickly,” Kaoru whispered, relaxing his body down into the dirt. Kojiro gave him a soft smile before carefully picking him up into his arms. Were he trying to flirt with Kaoru, or trying to get on his last nerve, he’d be back on his board and winking at him as he dashed him off to the emergency room. Now, though, the stakes were much higher. Kaoru was extremely hurt, no matter how much he was trying to downplay his injury. Kojiro moved quickly down the track, knowing of a way up to the road just a few meters ahead.

Kaoru’s body was trembling in his arms. His breath was ragged, his ripped mask fluttering under his hurried, pained breaths. He was trying to keep his eyes open, but Kojiro could tell he was struggling to remain conscious.

“Stay with me, Cherry,” Joe mumbled, clutching him tighter as he came to the high wall of dirt. There was a beaten path in the earth, used many a time to escape cops whenever they were called. Kaoru’s hands clung to Kojiro’s jacket as he began the ascent, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“It… it hurts,” Kaoru grumbled, at last admitting to some pain once they were out of any possible earshot of someone on the track. “Fuck, Kojiro, it hurts so bad.”

“I think it might be two broken ribs, at least,” Kojiro replied, his breath hitching when Kaoru gasped in agony.

“N-Not just that,” Kaoru said quietly, shutting his eyes tight and clinging harder to his friend. “I knew he had changed. I knew he was different. But… I never thought…”

Kojiro was silent. They both knew what Adam was not only capable of, but what he was willing to do. Attacking Kaoru with his board had certainly been shocking, but they knew that darkness lurked within him. It was what replaced the man they used to call their friend.

**

When Kaoru was in his room at the hospital, Kojiro reluctantly returned to his restaurant. Visiting hours had been long over by the time they got Kaoru into a room for an exam with the doctor, so he’d be stuck out on the pavement for god knows how long waiting for him. Kojiro had insisted he would do just that, but Cherry had glared at him and told him to get on home.

Home wasn’t an option. Not when Kaoru’s condition was unknown, not when Kojiro was so unsure as to whether or not he’d be okay.

He began polishing dishes, every fork, knife, and spoon in his kitchen until they were sparkling clean. The hours ticked by, and so did the anxious beating of Kojiro’s heart. Part of him wanted to try and force himself to go to sleep so it’d be morning, so he could go see Kaoru in the hospital quicker. But he knew that was pointless, for even the fatigue from the day was nothing compared to how afraid he was for the other. He soon moved onto the plates and glasses, doing some of them multiple times as he drew nearer to the end of the chore.

Kojiro thought about calling his cellphone. He was unsure if Kaoru would be asleep or not, wondering what kind of meds they would give him to help him sleep, if any. Yet there was an unspoken certainty in Kaoru being awake right now, going over the events of the beef over and over in his head. Wanting to toss around in bed yet unable to from the injuries, only frustrating him further.

Kojiro’s mind drifted to conversations that had happened in the days before the tournament began. With Reki in the noodle shop, telling him to never end up alone. If he didn’t at least attempt to talk with Langa, they would end up like himself and Kaoru. Aware of feelings for one another for years yet living in denial. The pain he’d sensed in his body language and voice when he spoke of the other, recalling similar feelings for Kaoru when they were their age.

Then, before his beef with Langa. How Kaoru happened to be standing nearby, waiting for the race to begin. How he’d glanced over at Kojiro before slipping behind a high wall of dirt, wordlessly beckoning to be followed. Hands gripping his jacket, much different than he had been later in the evening after Adam attacked him. Kaoru’s lean, strong body pressing against him in the darkness, golden eyes staring up at him from above his mask without a word. The way his lips pursed as the tint began in his cheeks right before he brought their lips together for a kiss.

“Good luck.”

Without another word Kaoru had left him in the dark, as if the exchange had all been a figment of Kojiro’s imagination.

His hands paused on the glass he’d been polishing for the third time. With a mind of its own, his right one came up to touch his lips, shuddering when he remembered the intensity of that short-lived kiss with the man he loved. It had almost been too good to be true, but even now, hours later, his lips still tingled as a product of the interaction. It brought a small grin to Kojiro’s face, yet his heart still panged as he thought about Kaoru in the hospital.

He heard a rapping on the door. With a raised eyebrow at the clock he realized it was well past two in the morning now. There was no telling if the person knocking was wanting to rob him, or if it was just a lost drunk trying to get home. He crept towards the door and looked outside through a window, inhaling sharply when he saw a lit wheelchair and a mass of bandages.

“ _Kaoru_ —!"

“Don’t use my name so carelessly, gorilla—”

“What are you _doing_ here?” Kojiro let the door fly open, not flinching when it crashed into the wall.

“I didn’t want to sit in that damn hospital room.” Kaoru scoffed and pushed the handle to move himself forward. The wheelchair was Carla 2.0, another of his most prized possessions. “It was too stuffy. I couldn’t get comfortable.”

“Cherry, you’re covered in bandages and your arm is in a sling! What if you got hurt coming here? As a matter of fact, _why_ are you _here_?!”

Kaoru was quiet for a moment before he moved the chair to face him once more. “You mean more hurt than getting assaulted with a skateboard?”

Kojiro sucked in air and glared at Kaoru. The other man wore a small smile on his handsome face, making Kojiro’s chest tighten and his hands ball into fists. Bandages on his head covered the wound from where he fell to the hard ground after Adam hit him and scratches on his arms. Wrappings under his kimono suggested he’d gotten hurt there, as well.

“Are you an idiot? Sneaking out of the hospital like that…” He returned behind the bar and picked up the towel he’d been using to polish the dishes.

“Not a problem. It’s just a scratch.” Kaoru followed him to the bar and stopped his wheelchair in front of it. “An honorable wound! You haven’t gone up against _Adam_ , after all.”

Kojiro fell forward on the bar with a skeptical look on his face. “I would’ve _won_!”

Kaoru looked sideways, almost on the edge of rolling his eyes. “Shut up. You lost against a _rookie_.”

Kojiro remembered just how much talent and promise Langa showed on the track. The way he held himself while up in the air, the way he and Reki designed an omnidirectional board that allowed it to behave more like a snowboard.

“That’s no ordinary rookie. He might be a monster that’s even worse than Adam.”

“You’re overestimating him,” Kaoru replied quietly, his smile fading but the softness remaining on his face and in his voice. He paused for a moment after picking up the bottle of wine that was nearby on the bar. “Adam is more…” Kaoru trailed off, a darkness crossing over his golden eyes. He went to pour the wine into the glass Kojiro had set down for him.

“It’s empty,” he said incredulously, looking quickly back to his companion.

“You bring the next one!”

As if Kojiro was a monster for suggesting _he_ bring the wine for once, Kaoru scoffed and looked up at him.

“I’m injured.”

“Don’t talk big,” Kojiro shot back, unable to keep a snicker out of his mouth. He walked away for a moment to get some out of the walk-in fridge in the back. All the while he thought about Kaoru’s bandages, wincing each time he thought about them being wrapped on his body in the hospital. He wanted to see the bruises and cuts for himself, wanted to rub his hands along Kaoru’s skin to help soothe him and relieve him of any pain. He knew that was a foolish dream to have, but it was his only one right now all the same.

“Is white okay?” he called out to Kaoru when he returned from the fridge. “It’s a Lafite—”

Kaoru was sleep on the bar. He hadn’t even removed his glasses, one hand thrown up by his head. It was how he had always slept, even back on their trips in high school. He looked so beautiful to Kojiro, so utterly relaxed at long last after Adam’s attack. He was sound asleep by the soft snores coming out of his mouth, finally putting Kojiro’s heart back into a peaceful rhythm.

Kojiro let out a sigh and poured Kaoru a glass of the Lafite regardless.

“Adam is currently skating all by himself. He’s an amazing skater… but I’m sure he’s not happy right now. That’s why his skating ends up that way. But you know…” Kojiro sat down beside Kaoru at his bar, his heart feeling heavy inside his weightless chest. He looked over at the man he loved, who was relaxed enough in his restaurant to finally allow himself to sleep. Kojiro let himself smile fully at him, crossing his arms comfortably across his chest.

_“Reki, don’t ever end up by yourself.”_

It’s what he’d said to him the day before in the noodle shop, fully intending his words to be about his relationship with Langa. He’d seen how those two looked at each other, knew that what they felt for one another went way beyond that of mere friends. Kojiro knew it well from how he’d fallen in love with Kaoru back in high school, fallen in love with the man before him as they learned to skate together. Seeing Reki and Langa at such an impasse reminded him of the countless nights he spent up late thinking about Kaoru, how he wanted to run his hands through his silky pink hair and pull him close for kisses.

But he never could bring himself to do it. Kojiro saw the way Kaoru looked at Adam back then, back before he was the monster they knew today. Being left alone with his love for Kaoru was easier than telling him how he felt when it was so clear how much he idolized their friend. None of that mattered now, he knew, because it was _he_ who was still by Kaoru’s side, he who still skated with him. It was Kojiro’s restaurant he came to all the time, certainly not Adam’s office.

It was he who Kaoru kissed before beefs at S, no one else.

They were here together. Kaoru, despite his name calling and the way he tensed up at Kojiro’s flirting, was at peace enough after such an ordeal to fall asleep at his bar with just him around. That enough made Kojiro’s heart soar, made his blood quicken in his veins and a happy, gentle smile break out on his lips.

“We’re not alone. Right, Kaoru?”

**

Kojiro managed to unlock his front door with Kaoru in his arms. His apartment didn’t have an elevator, but carrying the other man up to the fourth floor was no problem. Kaoru was asleep once again, having grumbled at the restaurant that he’d come to Kojiro for a reason after sneaking out of the hospital. Kojiro had offered to take him home to his own place, upon which those golden eyes sleepily cut to him with a scoff at such a suggestion.

He made it into his bedroom inside with little issue. Kaoru was gently, delicately laid down on the right side of his bed, the same side Kojiro knew he slept on in his own. Always a creature of habit. He’d get him to brush his teeth in the morning, offering him a glass of water from the kitchen in the meantime. Kaoru looked utterly exhausted as he curled up to the best of his ability under Kojiro’s sheets and blankets, an even more peaceful expression on his tired face as his head hit the pillow.

Kojiro threw his clothes into the hamper, as sweat from the anxious evening had rendered them too sullied to be worn again. He threw on an old shirt and softly climbed into bed next to Kaoru, shutting off the light and enveloping them in darkness. The light from the city outside his bedroom window cast the room in a soft blue glow, allowing him to see the other asleep beside him in moments. He huffed quietly before he eased his arm down around him, pulling him to his chest and burying his nose down in his soft pink hair.

“Hmm,” Kaoru grumbled, upset as he was unable to return the gesture with his right arm in a sling. He trembled when Kojiro’s large hand smoothed down tenderly over it, biting his lip when the relief spread through him at the gesture. “Feels good.”

“I’m glad,” Kojiro replied quietly, now moving his hand up to Kaoru’s face. Another bandage sat there, covering a large scratch on his cheek. Kaoru leaned into his touch and let a shaky breath out of his mouth, brows furrowing in the quickly diminishing space between them. Kojiro enveloped Kaoru in his embrace, breathing out steadily as their bodies met under the blanket. They fit together like they were made for each other, or so he had always joked whenever they had to share a bed in the past.

“Thank you… for taking care of me,” Kaoru told him softly, allowing his lips to kiss Kojiro’s hand.

“Wouldn’t dream of anyone else getting you where you need to be, _Kaoru_ ,” Kojiro replied at his ear, breathing against him as his hands slid up into his soft locks. He’d taken it out of the tie just before getting comfortable in bed, allowing the halo of pink hair to surround him on Kojiro’s pillow.

In private, the use of his real name was like a switch for Kaoru. At the utterance of it he gasped quietly, hips pressing forward onto the other man. He breathed out and fretfully bit his lip as a soft nod moved his head. His breath came ragged out of his chest as he felt himself growing hard against Kojiro, the other’s large arms and broad chest making him feel safe and truly cared for.

“Want you,” he murmured as he carefully scooted up to Kojiro’s lips. It was difficult to remain on his back, wanting to tangle himself up with Kojiro’s arms and legs.

“Not like this, Kaoru,” Kojiro laughed softly and smoothed his palm down Kaoru’s injured arm. “Not when you’re still in so much pain.”

“M-Make it work, please,” Kaoru replied desperately, reaching for Kojiro’s hand and moving it to his groin. “Don’t you see? I want you.” He had already filled up just after being so close to Kojiro in his bed, not having stopped thinking about him since he kissed him before the beef. He’d wanted so much more than just a kiss, but with the countdown starting any minute, he’d had to compromise with a hidden kiss away from the track.

“I want you too, Kaoru,” Kojiro replied with a rasp to his voice, breathing out hoarsely as he fit his hand against the swell of Kojiro’s cock. “Are you sure? I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Kaoru scoffed and craned his neck to hungrily kiss Kojiro. He whined at the taste of him, shuddered throughout his entire body when the other man palmed him over his kimono. He could only nod as Kojiro breathed out shakily and slowly scooted down between his legs. Hungry hands moved up the fabric until he was at last free from it, gasping when the cool air hit his groin. When a warm mouth and lips quickly sheltered him, his golden eyes fluttered closed and his free hand dove down into Kojiro’s green locks to take hold.

Up and down Kojiro moved along his cock, desperate noises of excitement vibrating on his sensitive skin. Kaoru’s chest heaved with the longing and desire coming from the other, trying his best not to let his own noises rise above them so he could hear everything. There was magic in the way Kojiro moaned for him, even when his own dick was neglected. He’d mentioned many times before, to which Kaoru would huff and throw a pillow at his head, that nothing like that mattered before Kaoru was seeing stars.

“This okay?” Kojiro breathed out huskily as he popped off of Kaoru. Kaoru whimpered and attempted to arch his back off the bed to bring his dick back into his lover’s mouth, but a jolt of pain made him groan out loud. Kojiro sighed and sat up on his knees, leaning down over him as he licked his lips. “Maybe we should wait, Kaoru…”

“N-No. Please. This—you—you’re all I want right now.” With his uninjured hand Kaoru reached up and touched Kojiro’s neck softly, grabbing him delicately with tired fingers as he looked up into his eyes. “Go slow.”

Kojiro chuckled and merely looked down at him, shaking his head with a grin as he gently palmed his lover’s cock and leaned over into his nightstand. He lubed his fingers up and spread some around Kaoru’s entrance, pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs. Each time his lips met his skin Kaoru breathed out longingly and mewled for him, turning Kojiro’s brain and insides to mush.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Kaoru,” he purred against his lover’s skin, unable to keep the sentiment to himself. As he began to stretch him he heard the unmistakable sound of Kaoru groaning. Kojiro chuckled when he realized it wasn’t one of pleasure.

“Of course I’m o-okay, Kojiro,” he murmured, his face warm with a blush as the result of his lover’s words. He’d never say it out loud himself, but they made his heart race and his skin feel like it was on fire.

“What if you weren’t, my blossom?” Kojiro winked as the pet name fell off his lips. He waited for the hiss from Kaoru, loving to get under his skin this way. When it didn’t come he curiously peeked up at him.

“I was afraid,” Kaoru murmured, finally looking down at Kojiro. His golden eyes were red with emotion, his hands temporarily leaving Kojiro’s hair to clench the sheets. His confession was followed by a small moan of pleasure as the other man was able to slip a second finger inside him. “But you were there for me.”

“I always will be, Kaoru,” Kojiro told him softly, sliding up beside him on his bed. He helped him move onto his left side and kissed his lips lovingly as he continued to stretch him, unable to keep the hungry pants out of his mouth at their closeness. Kaoru, for once, didn’t fight him for dominance, relaxing himself and trusting Kojiro fully. “You never have to be alone, not with me.”

When he was at last ready for him, Kojiro made sure he was comfortable in the center of his bed before returning to his knees. He sucked hickies into Kaoru’s soft skin at his neck and collar bone, licking and kissing down the rest of his body until he got to his groin. His hands spread his legs so he could enter him, all the while going slow and soft so Kaoru could tell him if it hurt or not.

“Please, now, Kojiro.”

His voice was like honey, rich and sweet and enough to fill Kojiro all the way from his head to his toes. He leaned down over Kaoru and took his lips in his own as he guided his cock inside him, relishing on the grunts of desire coming from the man he loved. Kaoru’s one free arm hugged around his back and scratched at his skin, roaming along his muscles as he knew them all by heart.

Kojiro’s pace was soft but steady, soon drunk off the intoxicating sound of their skin slapping together and the mixture of their moans. Kaoru was so tight below him, taking every inch and thrust so perfectly despite his injuries. Kojiro wanted to hold him by the hips and fuck him down into the mattress like they were used to, but Kaoru’s quiet whimpers begging him to kiss him made him stay put up here. He buried his nose in Kaoru’s chest, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he made love to him. He was illuminated beautifully by the moonlight outside, just enough for Kojiro to see every beautiful inch of him.

“K-Kojiro…”

“Yeah, blossom?” Kojiro replied with a soft wink, his thrusts becoming deeper and more powerful against his lover below him. Kaoru glared up at him and squeezed his wrist with his free hand, biting his lip to keep in his moans. It only made his gasps hotter to his lover, who began palming his cock to move him along faster.

“Say my name. None of your s-stupid ones—”

“Mmm…” Kojiro sighed and let his eyes flutter closed as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach about to burst. “I’m about to cum, love,” he murmured, smiling down at his lover and increasing his hand over his cock. He delighted in the pitiful way Kaoru moaned for him, how he clenched around the cock deep inside him and let an irresistible moan of pleasure heave his chest. He fucked him harder down into his bed, careful not to squeeze around his stomach too hard as he gripped him. Kaoru nodded softly below, craning his neck ever so slightly for a kiss.

As their lips met, Kojiro felt the coil spring.

“ _Kaoru_ , I’m cumming. You feel so good, _fuck_ — Kaoru, Kaoru—”

“Kojiro—!"

Kaoru cried against Kojiro’s lips, trembling as he let go and came in his lover’s hand. Kojiro helped him stay on the mattress by pressing his stomach gently, but his entire body was ablaze with pleasure and love as they came together. Kojiro’s large body heaved over him as he gripped him, deep moans of relief filling Kaoru like a lifeforce. Every bad thing that happened that day was lost to the wind as he and the man he loved gave themselves to each other. The injuries were painful, of course, but it was nothing he couldn’t overcome with Kojiro at his side.

As they came down, Kojiro gently pulled out of him and fell down panting beside him on his bed.

“I—I didn’t hurt you, did I, Kaoru?” He murmured in his ear, moving Kaoru’s sweaty pink hair away from his face.

“No, you gorilla,” Kaoru teased with a smile, kissing his lover’s lips and sighing into the embrace.

“You wanna stay the night, four eyes?” Kojiro winked with a slap to Kaoru’s ass, almost answering his question for him by pulling the covers up over both their bodies and snuggling lovingly against him.

Kaoru bonked him on the head and buried his face in his chest. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Remember what I said, blossom? You never have to be alone with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have two twitters! My main SK8 one is @kabiejurnes, but i post all my fics on @setethstiddies it is for my FE3H and promare stuff! :)
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! ;w;


End file.
